


Calling Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, written in 2012 so way before the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay still tries to keep in touch. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Home

Jay picked up his cell phone, lay on the bed, psyched himself up. Mentally prepared a back-story for what he’d been doing this past month. Still working at in retail, yes, still selling cameras, makes sense. He’d been telling her that for about a year now. She’d buy it and not worry and it’d all be okay, she wouldn’t need to get involved in this.

Scrolled down his contacts, dialed.

"Hey, mom."  
"Jay, honey, how are you doing? It’s so good to hear from you!"  
"Heh, it’s good to hear from you too. I’m okay."  
"What have you been up to?"  
"Just work. Nothing interesting, really."  
"I think you need to get out more, hon."

Idle chatter. Asking if he was coming home any time soon. ‘Can’t really afford to.’ Which wasn’t a lie, but.

"Do you need some help, financially?", her voice quiet, like she was talking about a secret.  
"Um. I could maybe do w- I mean, I don’t wanna scrounge off of you, but if you’ve got a spare twenty going it wouldn’t be missed, heh", might buy him a halfway decent meal for once, but he wasn’t gonna say that.

"I can send you some next payday, I think! Just tell me how much you need, okay?"

He nodded before remembering he was on the phone, muttered thanks and apologies.  
Yet more catching up. She was going to see her friends in Maine next month, yes, he did remember them, his ‘aunt and uncle’ that moved away when he was 13.  
Silence fell, and Jay didn’t really have anything to break it with.

She ventured, “So… Are you seeing anyone?”  
"No, mom." He’d laugh if it wasn’t so miserable. He wasn’t even seeing any friends, never mind-

"You should go out and meet someone, bring home a nice girl, or, y’know, someone I can make dinner for."  
"That’d be good."

More awkward silence.  
She sighed - Jay guessed he hadn’t managed to make her stop worrying as much as he’d hoped this time.

"Well, I better let you get going. You take care of yourself, okay?"  
"I’ll try."  
"Love you, Jay."  
"You too, mom."

Click.  
Obligation filled for another month.  
It wasn’t so much that he didn’t like talking to her. It was more that he hated disappointing her.


End file.
